Man, Murder and Machine
by Starnova1122
Summary: 3 months after the Midorian Supernova, life is finally going back to normal for the Terrans. But when Brent Snocom shows Keith his masterpiece, all new trouble arises. Battles will be fought, lives will be lost, and old faces will arise. One thing is for sure, the MACHINE of chaos is definitely at work.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy On Fire, Galaxy On Fire 2 or Fishlabs/related brands, nor any Characters, place names, or content that appears in this story. This story is a fanfiction and does not necessarily comply with the actual Galaxy On Fire timeline. Rated T for violence.**

 **Well this is awkward. Hi guys! I'm back! Just a notice, I am NOT discontinuing my other story, Aftermath, but after realising I was uninspired anymore thanks to the impeccable writings of one Epeefencer, (I'm still at chapter 23 of that 75 page one) I decided I needed a kick to get me started on writing again. Also, apologies to anyone disgruntled by the fact that I haven't posted in awhile, I've had the mother of all craploads bounding into my life right now. That, topped with my school production, means that I barely sleep at night anymore, let alone write a book!**

 **Okay, life rant over.**

 **Ps: for anyone who doesn't know, Galaxy On Fire is an AMAZING open-world mobile game for iOS and Android. Go play it, it's free to play, then come back and read my story.**

 **3 months after the Midorian Supernova:**

Keith T Maxwell woke slowly, not wanting to get up. Of course, it was a Monday, and who likes to get up on Mondays? He just lay in bed, planning out his day.

His plans got to somewhere about here:

Kill something and loot it.

"Another day, another firefight, another irreplaceable chunk out of a finite and rapidly passing lifetime," he muttered to himself, before chuckling at the philosophy of his own words. If there was one thing Keith T 'Danger' Maxwell WASN'T, it was wise in the slightest. That was one thing he marvelled at while he killed time waiting for Carla to awake. How different the human psyche was from one another. He himself had once taken on entire waves of stealth fighters, during a refugee evacuation, WHILE his ship was being bombarded by radiations from a huge supernova, but half the time he needed a dictionary to even remotely understand what Khador was babbling on about.

He felt something stir next to him, and quickly shifted over as the woman beside him opened her eyes and sat up.

"Morning sleepyhead," he said to her, bestowing a quick kiss onto her forehead before slipping out of bed.

"Want some coffee?" He called over his shoulder as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Thought you'd never ask," Carla Paolini called back, venting a loud yawn and stretching. After sagging for a moment against the pillow, she hopped out and dressed, finishing just as Keith walked in with two mugs of Magnetar Instant Coffee.

"Thanks Love," she muttered as she graciously accepted her mug and took a sip. Coffee always made her feel better in the morning. Magnetar coffee was always the best, even though she had only discovered it a few weeks ago, when Keith brought back a whole load of the bloody stuff from one of his 'excursions' attacking black market dealers. She barely ever left Deep Science, and had seldom travelled out of the Wolf-Reiser System. Before coffee, she had had to deal with the stations own specialty, Wolf-Reiser Brandy for her morning kick. Believe me when I say, we do not need to go into that here.

Carla finished her coffee, placing it on the rack just when Keith walked into the kitchen, already dressed, with his bright blue hair shimmering in the morning light. (And probably from the overdose of hair gel too, I haven't checked)

"You're dressed early," Carla remarked, giggling to herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keith demanded, checking his orange jumpsuit up and down.

"Well normally you're not dressed until after-"

"Alright! I get your point!" Keith sighed in defeat. "I need to head out early. I'm having a drink with a Terran guy to talk about… Uh… Expanding our flat. You know, since it's getting kinda crowded and all."

"Now you're talkin'!" Carla remarked. "At last you've stopped chasing those silly adventures and started to think sensible!"

"Silly adventures… Yeah," Keith muttered under his breath.

Breakfast was nothing special, mostly due to lack of any good food than any sort of tension between the two Terrans.

Carla peered into the cupboard and frowned, just as Keith entered the kitchen, carrying a large black briefcase with the Deep Science sign on it.

"Pick up some decent food if you get out at all, won't you?" Carla reminded him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't think I will, but if I do, I'll bring back something nice for dinner," he promised. Then, as he left the flat, he looked back to see Carla waving goodbye. He raised his hand in farewell, as Carla blew him a kiss, and shut the door.

The minute Carla shut the door, Keith's farewell hand fell. Looking up and down the corridor to make sure no one was watching, he dashed off, in the opposite direction of the Conference Center. Dashing as fast as he could before he was noticed, he barely stopped to apologise as he collided with Doctor Moonsprocket, who was still staggering out of the space lounge with his colleague, Doctor Lampeter. Both looked rather tipsy and when Keith apologised, all he got was the reply, "Whizz! Zim prok, beep, sim drip flik drub-"

Keith kept running, entering the space lounge, he looked around, before making a beeline for a table in the back, where a Terran was waiting with a glass of Pescal Inartu Brew.

"Quick," Keith panted, opening his briefcase and taking out the one thing in it, a Skuld AA blaster pistol. "Where was that illegal weapons shipment again?"


End file.
